Secret Birthdays
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Callie didn't know it was Mark's Birthday, once she finds out, she plans a night he will never forget. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

Callie strolled the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital, she was having a good day, she got laid last night, twice, so she was happy. She was paged to the OR for a 22 year old male who fell off a ladder.

After reaching OR 2, Callie quickly scrubbed in and stepped through the sliding door. She was greeted with the smiling face of Derek Shepard.

"Good morning, Dr. Torres" Derek greeted her.

"Morning" she said and walked around the man to where his leg was being braced.

Callie quickly dived into action and began repairing the man's leg. Halfway through the surgery, Derek stepped back to roll his neck and looked towards her.

"So, are you and Mark doing anything special tonight?" he asked.

Callie was kind of thrown off by the question, "Why would we doing something special?"

Derek looked at her curiously, "It's his birthday today, I thought you guys would be doing something"

"It's his birthday!?" she asked stunned. Mark hadn't said anything to her about his birthday coming up.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

Callie shook her head, "No," she thought for a second, "Why wouldn't he tell me about his birthday?" she asked.

Derek took a deep breath before answering, "Birthdays are hard for him, Callie, while he was growing up, his parents never really payed attention to him" He glanced over at Callie before continuing, "the most he got for his birthday from his parents was a check, and even they wouldn't have given it to him themselves, either the maid or his nanny would." Derek noticed Callie's eyes starting to well up, "Sometimes they didn't even remember he was there."

Callie was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall, "I had no idea" she took a deep breath, "I have to do_ something_"

Derek nodded, "Maybe it should be just the two of you, you know, romantic"

Callie chuckled behind her mask and sighed, "Thanks Derek" she said truly grateful that he shared that with her. She quickly finished up her work on the patient and made her way out. She stopped in her tracks at the sound of Derek's voice.

"He really loves you, Callie"

Callie smiled, "I know, I really love him too" she winked at him and headed out, trying to figure out the perfect night for Mark.

Still trying to figure out what to do with Mark tonight, Callie saw Cristina sitting at the nurses' station barking orders at her interns, coffee in hand. She walked up to the desk and snatched Cristina's cup out of her hand and took a sip.

"Bitch, that was mine!" Cristina grumbled and tired to reach for the cup, but Callie held it out of her reach.

"I need your help"

"Give me back the coffee first"

Callie shook her head, "Say you'll help me first" Callie teased and took another sip.

"Fine! What do you need, Iphie!"

Callie smiled and gave the cup back, "First, you need to stop calling me that" she glared at the younger woman, "Second, I need you to help me figure out what to do with Mark for his birthday"

Cristina spit out her coffee, drenching the entire counter in it, "It's the Steams birthday? Wow, I didn't even know that! And I know everything!"

"Don't worry, I didn't know either, Derek just told me this morning" she took a breath, "Anyway, tell me what to do, I can't think of anything"

Cristina sipped her coffee before answering, "It's easy, Mark likes sex, do something with sex"

Callie pursed her lips and thought, then snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind, "Thanks Cris!" she called over her shoulder.

The rest of the day Callie spent planning the evening out. She didn't even get a chance to actually see Mark. Once her shift was done, she quickly changed and headed for her apartment.

Mark had been having a horrible day. His birthday was never a day he liked to celebrate. But the worst part was that he didn't see Callie the entire day. He thought that maybe she was in surgery, but he checked the board 3 times that day and saw that she wasn't scheduled. He gave up hope and trudged his way to the locker room once his shift ended. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled at who it was from. _Callie. _

_Apartment? Ten Minutes?_

_Callie XO_

Mark smiled and quickly text back.

_I'll be there _

_-Mark_

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and continued to change. Exactly 10 minutes later, he found himself outside Callie's door. He knocked a couple of times and waited.

"Its open!" he heard Callie call from inside. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. Mark stood with his mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

There in the middle of the living room sitting on a chair, was Callie, naked as the day she was born except for the red 'fuck me' pumps and birthday hat that was atop her head. She smirked when his eyes scanned her form, she stood, and walked toward him singing 'Happy Birthday'. She belted out the last line of the song and ended it with a firm kiss to his lips.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered against his lips.

Mark was a little taken aback by the gesture, "How in the hell did you know it was my birthday?" he asked and placed his hands on her hips.

Callie shrugged, "I have my ways" she said deviously. Mark chuckled and kissed her once more.

"Thank you"

Callie grabbed his hand and led him to the chair that she had been. She then turned around and turned on the radio and cranked up the volume. Mark watched as Callie walked back toward him and sat on his lap. She then began swaying to the beat and grinding herself on him. Before he could get his hands on her, she stood and turned away from him. Her back facing his chest, she wiggled her ass making sure that Mark got a nice feel.

After his 5 minute lap dance, his shirt discarded, Mark's hard on was standing at full attention.

"Callie, please" he groaned.

Callie smirked and slid down his body to kneel before him. She unbuckled his pants and undid his zipper. She looked up at him with a wicked smile and urged his hips up so she could slip his pants and boxers off. She took him in her hand and pumped a few times before lowering her mouth. Before she covered him in the warmth of her mouth, she smiled up at him.

"Happy Birthday"

Mark fisted a hand in her hair as she surrounded his length in her warm, wet mouth and began pumping him. Mark had never felt anything better in his entire life.

He was beginning to reconsider celebrating his birthday.


End file.
